


One Weekend Off

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: Without a doubt, for Ristu, his ideal type of day is the kind where he can sleep in bed for hours on end, undisturbed, unbothered.Days of that type started to become hard to come by, especially whenever Arashi decided to show up and drag him out from his blankets, complaining that they should be practicing and such.If Ritsu had to give it a bit of thought, his second ideal type of day would be one spent with Mao — Maa-kun — because even though he would scold him every so often, Mao would usually end up giving in to what he wanted to do, and for Ritsu, that meant a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have the weakest soft spot for childhood friends, I sweeearrr

Without a doubt, for Ristu, his ideal type of day is the kind where he can sleep in bed for hours on end, undisturbed, unbothered.

 

 

Days of that type started to become hard to come by, especially whenever Arashi decided to show up and drag him out from his blankets, complaining that they should be practicing and such.

 

 

If Ritsu had to give it a bit of thought, his second ideal type of day would be one spent with Mao — _Maa-kun_ — because even though he would scold him every so often, Mao would usually end up giving in to what he wanted to do, and for Ritsu, that meant a lot.

 

 

Despite all of that, on a weekend such as that day, Ritsu would still very much prefer to stay bundled up in his covers, warm and away from the cold snow right outside his window.

 

 

"Ritsu," a voice says, undeniably familiar, but he decides not to move.

 

 

A sigh is heard, and Ritsu quietly debates turning over onto his side to face the opposite direction.

 

 

"Riiitsu. _Ritchan_."

 

 

There's a hand lightly shaking his shoulder now, and Ritsu frowns, stubbornly pulling the blankets over his face.

 

 

"Maa-kun, it's _Saturday_ ," Ritsu tells him, as if that explanation should be enough to get Mao to leave his room.

 

 

"And it's also the perfect day to go outside and get something hot to drink! Besides that, it's also past one in the afternoon," Mao replies, ending his sentence on a dull note, because he could never really understand how or why a person would want to sleep in until so late.

 

 

"It's _Saturday_ ," Ritsu repeats, statement muffled against his blanket and barely audible.

 

 

"I think we already established that," Mao sighs, falling onto the bed, right next to him.

 

 

"It's also cold," Ritsu points out, and for about two seconds, Mao almost decides to just fall asleep next to him, because it really is warmer there.

 

 

Mao quickly shakes his head, hastily sitting up to prevent himself from giving in to Ritsu, because it's something that happens more often than he would like.

 

 

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate and a slice of cheesecake, so hurry up and get ready," he tells him, carefully proceeding to peel the blanket away from the boy, where he's met with the shortest fleeting moment of resistance, before the blanket is successfully on the floor.

 

 

"...I don't like you right now," Ritsu manages through a yawn, a slight furrow to his brows before he rubs his eyes.

 

 

"Make sure you wear something that'll keep you warm," Mao smiles at him, ruffling Ritsu's hair before he leaves the room and proceeds to wait downstairs, mission just partly accomplished.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

Surprisingly enough, Ritsu actually shows up fifteen minutes later, clad in a black coat, jeans, his usual pair of boots, and a cream-colored scarf wrapped messily around his neck and over the bottom half of his face.

 

 

"Oh, I actually didn't have to go up and get you again," Mao says, slightly astonished, and Ritsu almost cringes at him.

 

 

"Because I know you would probably get mad at me," Ritsu mutters, resigning himself to no complaint as Mao starts fixing his scarf, an old habit.

 

 

"Looks like you're learning," Mao replies with a short laugh, deciding that he might as well button up Ritsu's coat while he's at it, and Ritsu sighs, directing his eyes away from the small grin on Mao's face.

 

 

It only takes about ten minutes for them to reach the cafe nearest Ritsu's place, although those ten minutes had probably been the coldest ten minutes Ritsu had experienced for that whole month.

 

 

Mao quickly opens the door for them both, and Ritsu hastily ducks beneath his arm, shoulders tensed and cheeks gradually reddening.

 

 

"Go ahead and sit down," Mao tells him, shaking the snow out of his hair before he walks away towards the line.

 

 

Ritsu quietly does as he's told, choosing a table as far away from the windows as possible, convinced that it'll be warmer there.

 

 

Mao shows up a few minutes later, finding him quickly as usual, which is something Ritsu has always secretly marveled at.

 

 

"As promised," Mao tells him, handing him the paper cup, and Ritsu sighs at the warmth at his fingers.

 

 

"You look happy," Mao comments with a smile, before he takes a sip of his own drink, a white chocolate mocha, Ritsu presumes.

 

 

They spend the first thirty minutes chatting about the usual things, such as unit activities, practice, and stories they've overheard from others, which is just what Ritsu had been expecting.

 

 

"By the way, what's your greatest fear in life, Ritchan?" Mao asks, which is something Ritsu _hadn't_ been expecting, and his brows furrow in undeniable confusion, before it's covered by a slight feeling of laziness, because it's something that he actually has to _think_ about.

 

 

"Why are you asking that..." Ritsu mutters, because Mao doesn't always go around asking him questions that are more on the serious side.

 

 

"What? It's a genuine concern," Mao replies with a shrug, and Ritsu stares at him carefully, as if he's trying to find some type of motive behind it all.

 

 

"I'm just trying to look out for my favorite childhood friend," Mao adds, and Ritsu sighs, deciding for himself that there's probably no other way around it.

 

 

"Then, I guess it would have to be...living alone by myself?" Ritsu says, slightly tilting his head to the side, and for a while, Mao is silent, because for Ritsu, it's a fear that makes too much sense, and he probably could have predicted that on his own.

 

 

"Cooking or doing laundry by myself..." Ritsu trails off, somehow unable to continue with his sentence, and Mao muffles a laugh beneath his hand, because those are chores he wouldn't want Ritsu doing on his own anyway, due to some high risk factor.

 

 

Ritsu lightly glares at him, as if reading his thoughts, and Mao clears his throat, attempting to keep his muffled laughs to a minimum.

 

 

"You'll probably keep dorming with someone for a while now. But anyway, if anything ever does happen, you can stay with me," Mao tells him, pausing when he notices a small twinkle in Ritsu's eyes.

 

 

"Maa-kun, are you proposing to me?" Ritsu questions, the faintest of smiles tugging on his lips, before it's hidden behind his cup as he quietly takes a sip of hot chocolate.

 

 

Mao flinches as he almost forgets to breathe, because he can practically feel the intended playfulness in Ritsu's nearly nonexistent tone, because it's one of the last things he had expected him to say, and because it almost sounds like he had meant it, and subconsciously, Mao wishes that he had.

 

 

"Seriously, you..." Mao breathes out, head hanging low, undeniably defeated.

 

 

"We're going home," Mao tells him, sighing as he stands up.

 

 

"Wait," Ritsu says, and Mao's glance snaps over to him, firm.

 

 

"Why?" He questions, brow raised, almost certain that Ritsu will have no good reason.

 

 

"You said you'd buy me a slice of cheesecake," he reminds him, tonelessly, and Mao flinches lightly.

 

 

"...You're right," he replies, walking off towards the line to buy one to-go, and Ritsu's gaze follows after him, extremely amused.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

"We probably...shouldn't have gone home after all," Mao sighs, looking over at Ritsu, who is, once again, rolled up in his covers, except this time, there is a partly eaten slice of cheesecake by his side.

 

 

"And if you're done eating it, at least put it away," Mao scolds him, frowning at the thought of the cake falling or getting on the blankets.

 

 

Ritsu yawns, exhausted looking, as if he just spent the entire day out.

 

 

"I'm still eating it, I'm just resting," Ritsu mutters back in reply, albeit keeping his eyes shut.

 

 

Mao rolls his eyes, picking up the cheesecake slice and putting it on the bedside table himself, because he knows that Ritsu probably wouldn't do it, no matter how much he tells him to.

 

 

"Geez, what're you going to do if I actually end up proposing to you?" Mao says, before he can realize that he had just started speaking his thoughts aloud, a bad habit that tends to happen most often around Ritsu.

 

 

Mao presses his lips into a tight line right away, as if it'll help Ritsu not hear it.

 

 

"What did you say?" Ritsu asks drowsily, and Mao heaves out a breath of relief, sitting down next to him.

 

 

"Nothing. Completely nothing," he insists, tone firm as his hands slowly sink into the bed.

 

 

There's a long pause, and for a while, Mao assumes that Ritsu had fallen asleep, and he looks over his shoulder, curious.

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll give it some proper thought," Ritsu tells him as their eyes meet, and Mao flinches again, hastily turning to face the opposite way when he feels the heat along his face.

 

 

"I— yeah, well— sure," Mao stumbles with his words, wondering if Ritsu just enjoys messing with him like this, if he really means it, or if it's simply both.

 

 

Either way, he's certain that these feelings will carry on for some time, and when he thinks about any chance of Ritsu actually returning them, his chest tightens even more.

 

 

"...Maa-kun, can you pass me the cheesecake..."

 

 

Mao sighs, because he had never expected to have his energy suddenly drained from him like that.

 

 

"...Get it yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Mao and Ritsu end up making this "we're gonna get married" inside joke between themselves but then it unintentionally and naturally ends up becoming reality and then they're just looking at each other like o h (btw I will be extremely happy [and also surprised] if there is actually a decent part of the enstars fandom roaming around on here)


End file.
